


All! Nude! Hamentaschen! Making!

by dafna



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/pseuds/dafna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is baking and not as much nudity as the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All! Nude! Hamentaschen! Making!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for amathela for the 2008 Purim Gifts challenge.

"OK, seriously, you're doing what?"

"Baking," said Peyton, gesturing wildly with a mixing spoon and sending flour flying everywhere.

Brooke coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to clear the air. "Right, OK. And why, exactly? Wait, don't answer!" Brooke moved hastily back several feet. "OK, the Prada shoes are now out of range. Go. Talk."

Peyton laughed and then shrugged, sending another cloud of flour in the air. "It's no big deal. My dad called and said my mom's old friend Rebecca isn't feeling too well. And since she used to come by and try and teach me to cook --" Brooke looked askance -- "I'm not saying she succeeded, but she tried. Anyway, she used to make these cookie things every spring, so I thought I'd try and make them for her."

"Cookies," Brooke said flatly. "OK, well, what the hell. I mean, guys go for that domestic shit sometimes, right?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and went back to ladling out the large bowl full of ... whatever it was. Brooke eyed some cans sitting on a counter. OK, she could handle that. But first ...

"B. Davis!" Peyton's mouth dropped open.

Brooke smirked at Peyton as she slipped off her dress. "Oh please, like I'm really going to risk getting cooking goo on my clothes." She took off her shoes and carried them and her dress to the living room, pausing on her return to pose in the doorway, Lana Turner style.

Over her shock, Peyton just laughed. "Nice. Very nice. And people think I'm the lesbian."

Brooke pulled up a purple lace bra strap with her right hand, still smirking. "Please. They totally think I converted you."

Peyton rolled her eyes and handed Brooke an apron. "Could we just cook?"

Brooke reached for the can opener. "Totally, P. Sawyer. I mean, you know what they say."

Peyton just sighed, waiting.

"Dough before ho!" Brooke sang cheerily.

Peyton threw the spoon at her.


End file.
